VENGADORES REUNANSE!
by ZONADERIESGO001
Summary: Cuando una nueva amenaza llega a la tierra los vengadores deberan reunirse una vez mas para proteger a la tierra, pero el peligro es mas grande y deberan proteger no solo a su mundo sino a si mismos.
1. UNA NUEVA AMENAZA

_**BIENVENIDOS A MI PRIMER FIC**__  
_

_PRIMERO LES DIRE ALGO PROBABLEMENTE SE DEN CUENTA DE QUE AÑADI UN HEROE A LA HISTORIA EL HEROE FALCON LO AÑADI PORQUE RECIEN CONFIRMARON SU APARICION EN EL CAPITAN AMERICA THE WINTER SOLDIER DEL 2014,  
_

ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ASI QUE TODAVIA NO SUY MUY BUENO EN ESTO

_ADVERTENCIA LOS VENGADORES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MARVEL (OJALA ME PERTENECIERAN)_

_**VENGADORES REUNANSE!  
**_

_INFORME DE SHIELD: RECIENTEMENTE UNA FUERZA EXTRAÑA AMENAZO A LA TIERRA ESA FUERZA SE LLAMO LOKI, SHIELD LOGRO DESASERSE DE EL_ _CON LA AYUDA DE UN GRUPO AHORA CONOCIDO COMO __**LOS VENGADORES **__AL TERMINAR LA INVACION CADA UNO SE FUE POR SU PROPIO CAMINO SHIELD A PROCURADO LA CONSTRUCCION DE NUEVAS BASES ALREDEDOR DEL MUNDO PARA PREVENIR UNA NUEVA INVACION_

_SINCERAMENTE CREO QUE TALVEZ ESTOS SUPUESTOS HEROES NO VUELVAN A REUNIRSE DESPUES DE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE HA PASADO ELLOS HAN ENFRENTADO SUS PROPIOS RETOS Y VARIOS DE ELLOS SE HAN REUNIDO CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO PERO SIN REUNIR A TODO EL EQUIPO AUNQUE HAN LOGRADO ENCONTRAR NUEVOS MIEMBROS (MARIA HILL)_

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN NEW YORK **

-(MULTIPLES EXPLOSIONES SE ESCUCHAN ALREDEDOR DEL EMPIRE STATE)

FALCON-capitan encerio cree que esto va a funcionar?

CAPITAN AMERICA-creeme no te escogeria de carnada si no creyera que va a funcionar

-eso me calma mucho (en tono sarcastico)- pero le advierto si me rompo algo mi seguro medico lo paga usted

-HYDRA es un problema serio, desactivemos las bombas antes de que manhatan se vuelva una isla desierta

**-5 minutos despues-**

**capitan-**lo ves no fue tan dificil (dandole una palmada en la espalda a falcon)

**falcon-**si solo rompi mis pantalones y quede cubierto de cenisas mientras usted intentaba que su escudo no le diera a los civiles y afin de cuentas tuve que ir a buscarlo en el oceano asi que fue un dia tranquilo

-la verdad si

- ¬¬U NO ENTIENDES EL SARCASMO VERDAD!

- porsupuesto que no jajajajaja no ya enserio tengo hambre hay una tienda de shawarma a dos calles no quieres ir

-que daño podria hacer

-(_saliendo de la tienda de shewarma_)

-oye de donde conoces el shawarma capitan?

-es una larga historia

-tengo tiempo

-bueno enpesemos por el principio

-como sabras yo estuve "dormido" durante bastante tiempo SHIELD fue quien se encargo de despertarme no tan sutilmente cuando me encon (fue interrumpido por su telefono)

**JARVIS**-_ SEÑOR ROGERS LE INFORMO QUE EL SEÑOR STARK QUIERE HABLAR CON USTED_

**CAPITAN**- JARVIS ACASO HACKEASTE MI TELEFONO!

-_TECNICAMENTE FUE EL SEÑOR STARK, Y ME DIJO QUE COMO SABIA QUE IBA A DECIR ESO YO LE DIJERA QUE DEBERIA CAMBIAR SU TELEFONO POR UNO QUE NO SEA TAN FACIL DE HACKEAR SINCERAMENTE CREO QUE UN TELEFONO ANTIGUO NO ES BUENA ELECCION_

-no tiene nada de malo ademas si se cae al suelo no le va a pasar nada

**FALCON**-es cierto ese telofono es mas grande que un zapato

**CAPITAN**-cominicame con stark

**TONY**-CAPITAN, FALCON NECESITO QUE VENGAN A LA TORRE STARK DE INMEDIATO!

**CAPITAN**-que sucede stark?

**TONY**-tenemos un problema de los grandes

-mas grande que hulk?

-mucho mas grande

-entonces es grave, estaremos ahi en 10 minutos

-de acuerdo

**10 minutos despues**

- que sucede?

-fury me envio esto y se ve bastante mal

- _ALERTA A TODOS LOS AGENTES DE SHIELD, EL HELICARRIER ESTA SIENDO INVADIDO ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO REPITO ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, CUALQUIER SER VIOLENTO QUE ENCUENREN EN EL CAMINO A LOS AVIONES DE ESCAPE HAGANLO CENISAS Y NO DEJEN NINGUN RASTRO AAAAAAAAARGGHHHHHHHHHG ... FIN DE LA_ TRANSMICION

-NECESITAN AYUDA! TONY CUAL ES LA UBICACION ACTUAL DEL HELICARRIER?

**TONY**-mas o menos 17 kilometros arriba de nosotros y probablemente se este callendo

**FALCON**- pues eso esta mal, PARA NOSOTROS!

**lo continuare a mas tardar en 2 semanas si no sera mas o menos el dia de mañana**


	2. INVACION A SHIELD

Que les dije he aqui el segundo capitulo

**INVACION A SHIELD  
**

**advertencias: los Vengadores (Avengers) no me pertenecen son propiedad de MARVEL... **

**INVACION A SHIELD  
**

* * *

FALCON- entonces el heli... heli... HELICOMOSELLAME! se esta callendo?

TONY Y STEVE: sip

FALCON-¡ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAMOS! ¿QUE NOS APLASTE?

TONY- tiene un buen punto ¡VAMONOS DE AQUI!

T- JARVIS prepara la MARK-19 y si no sobrevivo devuelvele a Pepper su ropa interior

STEVE Y FALCON- SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE TIENES LA ROPA INTERIOR SE PEPPER!?

TONY- la verdad es que m (lo interrumpieron)

STEVE Y FALCON- olvidalo no queremos saberlo

JARVIS- _sabia decision_

TONY- JARVIS DE QUE LADO ESTAS!? miren es que como nos han atacado recientemente asi que se la robe y la hice aprueva de balas

FALCON- no seria mas facil hacerle una armadura? ¬¬

TONY- ESTAS LOCO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTOS FAVORES LE DEBO, SI LE HAGO UNA ARMADURA ME VA DISPARAR CADA VEZ QUE NO LE HAGA UN FAVOR!

JARVIS-_ señor la armadura esta lista_

TONY- al fin ya era hora

* * *

**_MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL_**** HELICARRIER**

FURY- AGENTE BARTON DEJE DE VERLE EL TRASERO A LA AGENTE ROMANOFF Y VENGA A AYUDAR A LOS OTROS AGENTES!

HAWKEYE- NI SI QUIERA ESTABA VIENDO EL TRASERO DE NADIE Y NO PUEDE DECIERME ESO A MI NO TIENE EL DERECHO CON TODO EL TIEMPO QUE SE PASA OJEANDO EL DE HILL!

FURY- esto ya se volvio incomodo... ¡DEJE SE HABLAR Y DISPARE SUS FLECHAS A ESA COSA!

BLACK WIDOW- BATON DEJA DE HABLAR DE MI TRASERO Y EL DE HILL DE UNA VEZ! FURY QUIERE DECIRME A QUE LE ESTAMOS DISPARANDO!

FURY- SI LO SUPIERA SE LO DIRIA!

_(multiples explociones se escuchan alrededor del helicarrier_

TONY- un gusto verte fury como has est... CUANDO ME VAS A DEVOLVER LOS ARCHIVOS DE MARK 20!

FURY- tambien me alegro de verte Stark

STEVE- lamento arruinar su "amigable reencuentro" pero pueden decirme como es que no pueden pagar un mejor transporte, digo es muy bonito pero yo tengo la misma motocicleta desde hace 80 años y el helicarrier se cae cada martes

TONY- capi necesito que me prestes a Sami un momento pra reparar los propulsores por que cuando tu me ayudaste me costo una armadura y casi me cuesta un pie

STEVE- a mi tampoco me gusto esa situacion

TONY- de acuerdo, tu el que se viste de paloma!

FALCON- ES UN HALCON!

TONY- si lo que digas, necesito tu ayuda

FALCON- no se porque pero si se que saldre lastimado!

TONY- es probable pero si no sale bien me dolera mas a mi

FALCON- ESO ME ANIMA! que tengo que hacer?

TONY- (mirando a steve como si estuviera regañandolo) mover una palanca roja

(se van los dos volando)

FALCON- oye por que ese arquero no dejaba de verle el trasero a la que estaba vestida de negro?

TONY- veras todo empezo en Budapest...

* * *

(una enorme y horrenda criatura intenta atacar a natasha)

HAWKEYE- NATASHA ATRAS DE TI!

(natasha electrocuta a la criatura, hawkeye le dispara una flecha enredadora y el capitan la nockea al lanzarle su escudo a la cabeza)

NATASHA- al menos ahora sabemos a que le disparamos

HAWKEYE- si pero el helicarrier se sigue callendo

(un fuerte sonido se oye por todo el helicarrier y se empieza a nivelar)

TONY- bueno ya lo arreglamos (casi sin voz)

STEVE, NATASHA, CLINT Y FURY- ¡QUE !"$%&/()=?¿ç TE PASO STARK!

TONY- por que preguntan? QU ME PASO!?

(se ve en un vidrio roto)

TONY- NOOOOOOOOOO!

STEVE- calma stark solo perdiste media armadura

TONY- NO ME INPORTA LA ARMADURA! MI CABELLO, MI HERMOSO CABELLO!

NATASHA- solo son cenisas tu cabello sige sigue ahi

TONY- eso espero

JARVIS- _señor la señorita potts quier habla con usted_

TONY- comunicala

PEPPER-_ Tony podrias decirme por que hay una especie de avion gigante dos metros arriba de la torre_ _Stark?_

TONY- te lo explico luego

STEVE- ahh tony?

- si

- en donde esta falcon?

JARVIS- _señor el agente falcon quiere hablar con usted_

TONY- adelante

FALCON-_ STARK QUIERES VENIR AQUI!_

- por que que pasa?

FALCON-_ ME DEJASTE ATORADO EN UNA HELICE!_

* * *

**bueno eso es todo por ahora lo continuare este fin de semana si me llegan algunos reviews**

**si es que llegan me servirian consejos, ideas criticas constructivas, no puede ser me estoy convirtiendo en mi tia**


	3. MONSTRUOS Y HEROES

perdon por actualizar hasta ahora, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo entre mi tiempo perdido y jugar con mi perro, pero bueno como lo prometi aqui el tercer capitulo

el capitulo se centra en Bruce Banner/HULK

BA- BANNER

HULK- HULK

AB- ABOMINACION

CAP A- CAPITAN AMERICA

STEVE- NO HAY ABREVIACION QUE SE LO MERESCA

FA- FALCON - SAM W- SAM WILSON

FURY- FURY - ¡POR QUE FURY ES FURY Y PUNTO!

TONY- TONY - AL FIN Y AL CABO SI LO ABREVIO SUENA MAL

IRON- CREO QUE NO NECESITO DECIRLO, PERO POR SI ACASO- IRON MAN

ROSS- GENERAL ROSS

R HULK- RED HULK

HAWK- HAWKEYE - CLINT- CLINT BARTON

WIDOW- BLACK WIDOW - NAT- NATASHA ROMANOFF

YA LO ESCRIBI EN UN PEPELITO PARA QUE NO SE ME OLVIDE XD

ADEVERTENCIAS: LOS VENGADORES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MARVEL Y POR ESO TAMBIEN DE DISNEY

**AVENGERS VENGADORES AVENGERS VENGADORES AVENGERS VENGADORES AVENGERS VENGADORES**

_(EN EL HELICARRIER IRON MAN VA A RECOGER A SAM DEL PROPULSOR 4 MIENTRAS EL CAPITAN, HAWKEYE Y NATASHA LLEVAN A LA CRIATURA A LOS LABORATORIOS)_

FA- no puedo creer que me dejaste en una helice

IRON- no puedo creer que desde aqui puedo ver a clint viendole el trasero a natasha

FA- encerio que le pasa ese tipo

IRON- no te quedo claro? pasaron un dia muy extraño en budapest

**AVENGERS VENGADORES AVENGERS VENGADORES AVENGERS VENGADORES AVENGERS VENGADORES**

_(el capitan, clint y natasha entran al laboratorio cargando la criatura)_

CAP A- sera esto una obra de loki?

FURY- lo dudo mucho, pero estamos explorando la posibilidad de que sea una secuela de la invacion

HAWK- despues de dos años?

WIDOW- podria ser una secuela a largo plazo, la otra posibilidad es que sea otra invacion diferente

_(tony y falcon entran al laboratorio)_

FA- como es que tu armadura aun funciona? digo es increible le falta la mitad

TONY- como es que no te da vergüenza andar en publico con los pantalones rotos de la parte de atras?

FA- ya se me habia olvidado

HAWK- no te preocupes le robe un parche a fury, si quieres te lo presto para tapar el agujero

FA- callate mira traseros!

HAWK- pues entonces sigue soportando que te griten: ¡LINDA ROPA INTERIOR!

FA- ES TODO LE VOY A DAR UN GOLPE!

FURY- calmense ahora tenemos problemas mas grandes

1- averiguar que son estas cosas

2- reparar los pantalones de falcon

3- encontrar un cientifico para que analize esto con stark

4- como banner es ese cientifico averiguar donde esta

CAP A- Stark que no lo habias contratado en la torre Stark?

TONY- si

CAP A- no puedes buscarlo

TONY- ENTENDIDO CAPITAN!

JARVIS rastrea la señal gamma de banner y dame una imagen satelital cuando lo encuentres

_(jarvis analiza la zona hasta encontrar a banner)_

_JARVIS- el señor Banner se a convertido en hulk y esta peleando contra abominacion a las afueras de la ciudad con un gran escuadron de hulkbusters rodeandolos a ambos)_

HAWK- que no ya le habian aclarado todo a ross?

CAP A si pero parece que hay personas que por mas que le expliques no entienden

NAT- exacto, como cuando te explico ¡QUE DEJES DE VER MI TRASERO!

**AVENGERS VENGADORES AVENGERS VENGADORES AVENGERS VENGADORES AVENGERS VENGADORES**

_(gruñidos, disparos, explociones, amenazas son todo lo que se puede escuchar en el lugar de la batalla entre hulk y abominacion)_

AB- _SI ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES CAERAS MAS RAPIDO DE LO QUE CREI_

HULK- HULK APLASTA A ABOMINACION!

AB- _(una horrenda y estruendosa risa sale de la boca de abominacion)- ESO PENSE_

SOLDADO HULKBUSTER- HULK, ABOMINACION QUEDAN ARRESTADOS POR ORDEN DEL GENERAL THADDEUS E. ROSS!

AB- _ROSS!? JAJAJAJA, ROSS YA NO ES MAS MI JEFE!_

_(abominacion va corriendo hacia el soldado decidido a hacerlo pedazos)  
_

_AB- ROSS ERA JEFE DE EMIL BLONSKY, YO SOY LA ABOMINA...(es interrumpido por un puñetazo de hulk con la fuerza de tirar un edificio de 20 pisos)  
_

HULK- HULK APLASTA!

_( una batalla netre dos pesos pezados que se podra decir que es una batalla a muerte, hulk y la abominacion se enfurecen mas con cada golpe, entre disparos de hulkbuster, los insultos y amenazas de abominacion, las miradas que clint le da al trasero de natasha en el helicarrier mientras presencian esta batalla titanica, un viejo enemigo de banner podria estar por cometer la mas grande tonteria de su vida)  
_

hulkbuster- GENERAL ROSS! LOS SOLDADOS NECESITAN AYUDA PERO TENEMOS A TODO EL ESCUADRON AHI NO NOS QUEDAN REFUERZOS!

ROSS- nos queda uno, ¡QUE PREPAREN LA SANGRE DE HULK!

hulkbuster- general no tenemos idea de que podria pasar si se hace una inyeccion de la sangre de banner, podria convertirse en un monstruo...

ROSS- que asi sea

_(ross va directo a una zona aislada para no causar destrosos inecesarios, suponiendo que el suero de la sangre de hulk funcione)_

ROSS- _(se inyecta el suero)_- _(un enorme grito se escapa de su boca, y rapidamente se pueden ver los cambios, su masa corporal amuenta en proporciones mas grandes que las de hulk, su piel se torna roja y sus ojos empiezan a brillar en un tono amarillo... _  
_RED HULK A NACIDO!)  
_

**AVENGERS VENGADORES AVENGERS VENGADORES AVENGERS VENGADORES AVENGERS VENGADORES**

hulkbuster- EMIL BLONSKY ESTA ES SU ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA! ENTREGUESE EN ESTE MOMENTO!

_AB- O SI NO QUE?_

_...-O SI NO SENTIRA MAS DOLO DEL QUE HULK TE PUEDE DAR!  
_

_AB- CREI QUE ERAS MAS VERDE  
_

_...- SOY RED HULK!  
_

_HULK- HULK APLASTA COPIA BARATA DE HULK!  
_

_(la piel de red hulk se vuelve brillante y empieza a emitir radiacion tan rapidamente que obliga a todos a su alrededor a retroceder incluyendo a hulk)  
_

_RED HULK- DESPUES ME ENCARGO DE TI BANNER!- (SU PIEL SE PRENDE FUEGO POR LA CANTIDAD DE RADIACION)- BLONSKY! TE MERCES EL DOLOR Y MAS POR ABER DESAFIADO MIS ORDENES!  
_

_AB- ROSS?  
_

_R HULK- ERES GRANDE, PERO ERES LENTO- (VA DIRECTO HACIA ABOMINACION Y LE PROPINA UN GOLPE QUE PODRIA MATAR A UN OSO)- Y TAMBIEN DEBIL, PERO DE ALGO ME SERVIRAS-( AGARRA EL HOMBRO DE ABOMINACION Y ABSORBE SU ENERGIA GAMMA DEJANDO A BLONSKY INCONCIENTE)- NO CREAS QUE ME OLVIDE DE TI, BANNER!  
_

_HULK- HULK APLASTA!  
_

_(hulk escucha la voz de Banner dentor de su cabeza)  
_

_BANNER- escucha hulk se que no te agrada mi presencia en tu mente tanto como a mi no me agrada que nos persigan, pero debes escuchar que a Ross no lo debes de aplastar  
_

_HULK- Y BANNER COMO YODA DEBE DEJAR DE HABLAR  
_

_R HULK- NO SE CON QUIEN ESTES HABLANDO PERO DESPUES DE ESTO NO VAS A PODER HACERLO  
_

_HULK- HULK APLASTAR A ROSS!  
_

_(de nuevo la batalla se reinicia esta vez sin los disparos y explociones, pero aun asi igual de salvaje y ruidosa)  
_

_(hulk da mas golpes de lo que podria, pero ross absorvio la energia de la abominacion y por cada golpe que da a hulk absorve mas energia, demasiada enrgia hace que ross pueda derribar a hulk)  
_

_R HULK: ERES FUERTE, PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE  
_

_HULK:¡HULK ES EL MAS FUERTE QUE HAY!  
_

_(hulk de un golpe lanza a ross por los aires, salta y lo golpea mas fuerte y curiosamente y para disgusto de nick fury, red hulk cae en el helicarrier)  
_

_HULK- ROSS!  
_

_R HULK- QUE QUIERES MAS VERDURA!  
_

_TONY- eso fue un insulto?  
_

_CAP A- quien es ese tipo?  
_

_HULK- HULK APLASTA A ROSS!  
_

_(hulk empieza a golpear a ross una y otra vez, cada vez mas fuerte y los demas vegadores se ven obligados a detenerlo antes de que lo elimine)  
_

CAP A- BANNER CALMATE!

TONY- SI ESE TOMATE YA QUEDO MUY MALLUGADO!

FURY- AHORRATE LAS BROMAS STARK

HAWK- QUIER ALGUIEN DECIRME COM ES QUE LLEGARON HASTA AQUI?!

FALCON- creo que alguien no vio el video por satelite

WIDOW- es cierto el indiscreto aqui presente se la paso viendome el tr...

CAP A- ya callense tenemos que calmar a banner!

_(hulk ya habia nokeado a ross pero seguia golpeandolo, enserio tiene que aprender a manejar su ira)_

_(red hulk se empieza a transformar en ross otra vez, y antes de que hulk termine con el agentes de shiel empiezan a disparar a hulk, ya se imaginan su reaccion)  
_

HULK- HULK APLASTA!

CAP A- BANNER! calmate

HULK- _(en un tono confundido)_ - _CAPITAN?_

CAP A- asi es, trata de calmarte

HAWK- si antes de que mate a alguien

TONY- si eres tu no seria una gran perdida

CAP A- eso es, calmado, buen chico, buen chico

HULK- (transformandose en banner)- sabe capitan?, no soy una mascota

TONY- eso es buena suerte por que los gatos arañan lo sofas, los perro ensucian toda la casa y los hulks ni si queiera entran en ella

BA- callate tony

WIDOW- que hacemos con ross?

FURY- ahora podemos conciderarlo un villano potencial, asi que tenemos que llevarlo a la boveda

HAWK- o a la balsa

WIDOW- o al cubo

TONY- o la casa grande

HAWK- jamas escuche de la casa grande?

TONY- la construyo un viejo amigo

HAWK- y es muy grande?

TONY- no de hecho tiene un nombre ironico

BA- director fury hay algun lugar en donde pueda descansar?

FURY-la mesa de su laboratorio

BA- jaja muy gracioso- (en tono sarcastico)

FURY- es broma, tenemos un cuarto vacio

TONY- creo que es mejor que venga a la torre Stark, no quiero que esto caiga encima de mi edificio si hulk rompe algo

BA- de acuerdo, pero es bajo tu propio riesgo

**AVENGERS VENGADORES AVENGERS VENGADORES AVENGERS VENGADORES AVENGERS VENGADORES**

_(mientras tanto, en el paradero de la abominacion varias de las criaturas que atacaron el helicarrier atacan a la abominacion)  
_

_AB- quienes son ustedes?  
_

_criatura- edrdjdkaersd  
_

_criatura 2- gandajtyeier tustejsn ardectuirenf  
_

_AB- DIJE, QUIENES SON USTEDES?  
_

_criatura- el fin de los 9 reinos_

**AVENGERS****VENGADORES****AVENGERS****VENGADORES****AVENGERS****VENGADORES****AVENGERS**** VENGADORES**

creo que este fuel el capitulo mas serio hasta ahora,

no se cuando tendre tiempo para hacer el 4 capitulo, por que todos los años yo y mi familia de merida vamos a visitar a nuestros demas parientes para navidad y año nuevo

asi que buscare tiempo de algun modo


End file.
